The present invention relates to a method, system, and device for facilitating the electrical connection of a plurality of security surfaces, for example, windows and doors, to a central alarm line, while minimizing the number of wires and connectors required in order to accomplish the same.
Prior systems have, heretofore, utilized an awkward and expensive wiring method in order to accomplish the comprehensive protection of the security surfaces common in residential and commercial buildings. Typically, electrically conductive tape has been placed about the periphery of each security surface, the protection of which is desired. Thereafter each of such surfaces, e.g., one pane of a double hung window, would require direct connection to the main or control alarm line. Resultingly, it was necessary to provide a separate connecting arrangement for each security surface for which protection was desired. In particular, see FIG. 1 which illustrates a typical prior art installation employing window foil tape and related sensors and wiring to the control alarm system.
The prior art is further represented by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,234 (1911) to Cline, entitled Burglar Alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,576 (1950) to Continenza, entitled Window Display Protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,145 (1963) to Fruh, entitled Burglar Alarm System and Switch Therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,925 (1969) to White, entitled Window Apparatus Having Signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,061 (1971) to Mayhew, entitled Structure Security Alarm System.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,845 (1972) to Colman, entitled Window Security System.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,373 (1972) to Dunn, entitled Electric Alarm Screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,242 (1975) to Minton, entitled Electric Screen Protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,988 (1976) to Walter, entitled Intrusion Detection Apparatus to Signal Movement of a Partition.
The prior art is also represented by such publications as:
Build Your Own Home and Car Security, Motorola Publications, Pages 14 through 16.
Security and You, Hydrometals Inc., Rockford, Ill., Page 105.
Home Security Handbook, Eico Electronic Instrument Company, Pages 22 to 27.
Security for your Home, by Radio Shack.
Electronic Intrusion Alarms, The Bobbs-Merill Company, Howard W. Sams.
"Protective Alarm Devices", Easi-Bild by Donald R. Brann, Page 85.
The present invention constitutes a response to the needs of the prior art as exemplified in the above.